Protecting Berry: Excerpts
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: This collection of oneshots is an extention of my other ongoing Glee story, Protecting Berry. It's where I plan on posting extended or alternative scenes that didn't make it into the main story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This short little snapshot of a story takes place some indeterminable time after the "Mash Up" episode back in season one. Way back in the day, around the time I wrote Puck's Chivalric Gesture, I originally considered continuing it. This is what got swept under the rug when I started writing Protecting Berry instead. I figured, what the hell, post it. So, here we are. I hope you all enjoy it. It's the shortest story I've ever posted. And it's the premier chapter of my new "story": Protecting Berry Excerpts. Even if, technically, it's not from Protecting Berry. Just think of it as an alternate opening ;-)

Music suggestions: 'Colors' by Crossfade.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Finn's Rude Awakening

Puck always went to the bleachers to think. Needless to say, he'd spent a lot of time with his butt planted on a cold metal seat lately.

As a child, Puck had had pet rocks that were smarter than Finn. It made no sense that, even though it seemed as if his world was tumbling down around his shoulders, Finn still got everything handed to him on a silver platter. _Finn_ was the captain of the football team and overall leadman for Glee. _Finn_ had "impregnated" the queen of the chastity ball. _Finn_ had the hottest girl in school as his girlfriend and baby mama.

Perhaps worst of all, Finn had the girl he didn't even realize he had. A girl that was willing to stand in the background and wait patiently for him, no matter how long she had to stand outside of the picture, or how long she continued hurting herself by doing so. Ironically enough, she was also the girl that sought out the spotlight like a bloodhound chased game to ground. She was probably the most energetic and driven person Puck had ever met.

And they both let her slip right through their fingers. Only he wasn't as lucky as Finn as to not even realize what he'd had in front of him all along. In Puck's case, he lost her to her chasing after a dream that would never come true. Now, Finn hadn't exactly lost her yet, technically, but he was about to.

Puck could have tried harder to keep her. He _was_ God's gift to women, after all. It may require a little work, but he was never one to turn down a challenge. Especially when the reward involved naked parts and spread legs. And Rachel Berry had very nice legs. He'd had them around him, so he knew. The fact that he was still fully clothed all those times was hardly beside the point.

He hadn't really wanted to break up with Rachel anyway. And Quinn wasn't coming to her senses anytime soon. She'd made her choice. So he'd make his.

Finn was in for a rude awakening. This was the one time he wasn't going to get the girl.

This time, it was Puck's turn.

Rachel wouldn't know what hit her. Half-time was over. It was time to get back in the game.

oooeooozoo*oowooonooo-ooooaoooooo*

Well? What'd you think? (This is me leaving a short end author's note to go with my short short story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This particular scene takes place in chapter 8, the second oldies chapter in which Puck serenades Rachel (again!), when Puck and Quinn are sitting together. I suppose it could take place during any of those instances where they're sitting close to each other and speaking in hushed tones. But if you want a specific reference point, well, I just gave you one, lol!

Protecting Berry: Extended Scene

"So, Quinn, are you having any weird cravings?" Puck asked, completely out of the blue as they waited for practice to start. He was brimming over with a mixture of nerves and excitement, eager to show up that jackass of a fake boyfriend, Jesse.

"Weird cravings...?" Quinn trailed off questioningly, her tone bored and her eyes narrowing suspiciously as Puck continued to invade her personal space, regardless of how many times she ended up shoving him back to a respectable distance.

Puck rolled his eyes in an aggrieved fashion and reformulated his query. "You know, _pregnancy_ cravings? My mom couldn't get enough of sweet pickles and chocolate chip cookie dough. _Together_. It was a deadly case of salmonella just waiting to happen."

"Now that you mention it..." Quinn began in a confessing tone, leaning in of her own volition. "There were a few times where I totally wanted to jump Kurt. I mean, just look at him. He's so pretty." Quinn tapered off in a far away tone, resting her chin on one hand and staring off in Kurt's direction.

"Really?" Puck asked in a choked tone, astonishment widening his eyes as he reflexively pulled back and turned to face Kurt a few seats away from them, making a few last minute notes on his song's printout.

Quinn dropped the facade and breathed out a suffering sigh, leaning back in her chair. "No, Puck, not really."

"Oh." Puck muttered, almost disappointedly, his features crestfallen. She had effectively distracted him for, like, thirty seconds, though.

"The only "weird pregnancy" craving I have, and I would hardly call it as such, would be vanilla ice cream topped with bacon and maple syrup. Tell me, Puck, why I would have such a craving?" Quinn paused for emphasis, transmitting a withering glare in Puck's direction. "Would it perhaps be because your mother never lets me eat bacon?" Quinn finished on a smothered screech, her frustration bubbling to the surface.

"Whoa, now, relax Q. I totally get you bacon on the D. L., remember?" Puck asked in a pacifying tone, a hint of implied fear lacing his tone as he held his arms out in a warding off gesture.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Quinn replied in a acerbic tone, raising an eyebrow and cocking her head to meet his gaze.

ooowoooo*ooocoooooo*oooxooooooooo

I can't remember where I saw the challenge, but it was on this humongous list of various prompts that gave me this idea. For Quinn to see Kurt "like that", that is. I saw it, and I was like "I totally have to use that in my story somewhere!" Unfortunately, I had to cut this funny little conversation from Protecting Berry. But now that I've created this place to post my excerpts...I can still share this with you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: For the present, I'm going to leave the status "incomplete" for this story, even though each chapter stands alone and is technically complete. This chapter is an extended scene, also from chapter 8, when Ann and Puck talk about Jesse stealing Puck's song selection. You can pretty much insert it right in after Ann's supplying the title. Ann goes into a little more depth about Puck's father. I suppose it would have worked in the main story, but I didn't write this until after I'd posted the chapter, and I didn't think it'd be fair to go back and add it in after a lot of people have already read it and moved on. Hence the birth of this little side venture! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying this in this excerpt story: I don't own Glee or any of the rights to any other music, people, or movies, etc. I may mention.

Protecting Berry Excerpts

"_Can't smile without you_ by Barry Manilow."Ann supplied in a reminiscent tone, propping her chin on one hand. "My sister introduced us. I was twenty-four at the time, he was a couple of years older. We were at one of those singles mixers, and he asked me to dance after the introductions were made. It was incredibly romantic. That song was the one playing as we danced together for the first time. Less than a year later, we were married. Sure, it was a little bumpy at first, due to all the traveling around, but we made it work. We were together for over ten years before you were born, regardless of how often we tried. You were my little miracle baby." Ann finished, reaching across the table to pinch his chin in her hand and tic his head back and forth affectionately.

Puck rolled his eyes, but cracked a small smile. He'd heard the latter half of this story countless times before. He _was_ kind of a miracle to all womankind, straight from the womb.

oooaoooooo*oooeooooo*ooorooooooooo

Yep, these chapters will mostly be short and sweet. Less than a page long, in most cases. If it were more than that, it wouldn't really make much sense being in this grab bag in the first place. And, in most cases, the author's note _may_ be longer than the actual scene, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Alright, since the Christmas episode is not on my favorites list, and I am so far behind compared to the show storyline it isn't even funny, and neither Rachel nor Puck celebrate Christmas...I decided I was just going to skip over the episode and pretend like it didn't happen. But, I had already written up this scene way way back in the day and I had this Protecting Berry Excerpts just sitting around waiting for more add-ons...So here we go! Also, just a little FYI...I _am_ working on the next chapter for the main Protecting Berry. I actually have a few ideas without having to rewatch the episode, lol. All I need to do is finish typing them up. I figured I'd give you all this to tide you over until then.

Music suggestions: 'Last Christmas' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Protecting Berry Excerpts

_Christmas Episode, the glee practice after Brittany sits on Santa's lap and asks him to fix Artie's legs._

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday?" Puck asked Rachel, falling into the chair next to her. Mike and Tina, who were seated on the other side of the room and texting back and forth on their phones, stopped and looked in Puck's direction with matching expressions of impending doom. This was going to be an epic fail, for sure.

"No. What happened?" Rachel queried curiously, turning in her seat to face him. Then, drawing her own conclusion, she gasped outrageously before he could answer, her eyes going wide. "Santa didn't throw up on a kid again, did he? I thought that guy got arrested and the mall hired a new Santa."

"No, not quite." Puck replied in an amused tone. He propped his arm on the back of her chair. "Everyone except you, me, and Finn went to the mall yesterday to see Santa."

"Why?" Rachel questioned flatly, staring at Puck blankly.

"You know, 'cause Brit still believes in Santa." Puck explained. Waving it off in blatant disregard, he then continued. "Anyway, they all took turns on Santa's lap."

"That's disgusting. I'm glad I'm Jewish because I've always thought that was creepy." Rachel interjected in a prim tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As I was saying," Puck continued after her comment, raising an eyebrow in rebuke. "Brittany asked Santa to fix Artie so he could walk again."

"She didn't!" Rachel exclaimed, cringing. "I think I see where this is going."

"Of course the jackhole had to go and tell her that it was possible. So when Christmas rolls around and Artie's still in the wheelchair..." Puck finished, trailing off somberly.

"Then Brittany won't believe in Santa anymore." Rachel supplied in a morose tone. "Maybe this could be a good thing." Rachel suggested hopefully, her expression saying otherwise.

Shaking his head, Puck turned his body forward in the chair and slumped down. "Damn it's good to be Hebrew. At least we don't get lied to about a fat man in a red suit sneaking down every kid's chimney once a year."

ooozoooo*ooocooooo*

I know the Christmas episode was practically an eternity ago, but I hope you were able to put it in context. And, as you probably guessed, if I were to write a whole chapter on this episode, Rachel would _not_ be crawling after Finn. And Puck is still coming up with the best way to get Rachel back. I'm not going to keep them apart forever, they are just too much fun and adorable together!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is an extended version of the song choice scene in chapter 24. Well, the part I lopped off from chap 24 anyway.

Music suggestions: See list at end of chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

5-Protecting Berry Extended Scene

"How about Taylor Swift? She has multiple tracks that we would be able to easily add..." Rachel suggested.

"No." Puck said shortly without hesitation, cutting off her explanation.

Rachel pouted at his flat out refusal of Taylor Swift. She already had at least three appropriate songs that could be tweaked to carry male as well as female vocals in concordance.

"_All you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?_" Rachel sang in reply, narrowing her eyes in defiance as she sang the famous chorus lines of Taylor's most recent release, leaning forward to poke Noah's nose as she grinned with no real malice in her teasing acceptance.

Instead of saying anything, Puck settled his guitar on his lap and plucked the opening notes for "Should've said no".

"Well, I think my ideas have been better than yours." Rachel huffed in response, crossing her arms over her chest belligerently.

"Hey, you said you liked my Rascal Flatts suggestion." Puck commented indignantly, frowning her direction.

"Yes." Rachel agreed. "If you were singing a solo. If you were to be singing alone, it would be an excellent choice. It wouldn't work as a duet." Rachel finished explaining patiently. "Your first choice, "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk", however, was straight up absurd as a suggestion." Rachel concluded in a righteous tone, giving him a quelling glare.

"We're gonna be here all night." Puck muttered darkly, settling back in his chair and plucking a few random notes. Raising his voice for Rachel to hear, he admitted in a teasing tone, "Hell, I just think it's fun to say."

"How about Reba...?" Rachel began, ignoring his comment.

"No." Puck cut in, not even letting her finish the thought.

"Noah, honestly." Rachel scolded impudently, her frustration flaring. "It wouldn't hurt to let me finish my thought."

"I was just saving you some time, so we could get on to the ideas that I might actually consider." Puck countered in a bored tone. He idly began playing "If there hadn't been you" by Billy Dean as Rachel sulked silently for a few minutes.

"What are you playing? I don't recognize it." Rachel asked curiously, head tilting to one side as if sifting through the vast music stores in her mind.

"Nothing important." Puck replied evasively, waving her question off. "How about..."

oooaoooooo*oooxoooocoooo*ooeoooorooo*

Well, here's the music list I promised over in chapter 24!

"Sparks Fly", "Love Story", "Mean", "You Belong With Me", and "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift.

"Mayberry" by Rascal Flatts.

"Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" by Trace Adkins.

"Heart Won't Lie" by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill.

"From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White.

"If I Didn't Have You" by Billy Dean.

"A Little Less Talk and a Lot More Action" by Toby Keith.

"A Bad Goodbye" by Wynonna Judd and Clint Black.

"Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.

"Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum


End file.
